


The Flesh is a Machine 色即是白

by Glacier



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Hiro, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vibrators
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro Hamada二十岁，有着相当美好的生活——有趣的机器人相关工作，酷炫的公寓，可爱的男朋友。他不得不承认，这些事情通常不会同时拥有，但管他呢。他和Baymax能齐手搞定一切。（警告：完全的情色描写，可信度较低的机器人技术提及。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flesh is a Machine 色即是白

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Flesh is a Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268940) by [mostlyharmless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlyharmless/pseuds/mostlyharmless). 



> 新世界的大门，不喜慎入。

“欢迎回家，Hiro，”墙壁开口招呼，当Hiro将背包甩在木地板上、将鞋子踢到小小玄关角落里的时候。  
“谢了。我发短信给你的时候你煮饭了吗？”  
“当然，”墙壁回答。“应该很快就好。”  
Hiro踱步进了厨房，灯光随着他的出现而亮了起来。  
“谢了，”他又说道。在大学里，他有时候会忘记自己身处何处，会对自动门和灯光道谢，从而受到人们怪异的目光，但那又怎样？他宁愿被人嘲笑，也不希望自己忘记将Baymax作为生命体来对待。

去年，当他的各种注册专利开始大赚一笔之后，他终于自己租了一间崭新的公寓。不是因为他不爱Cass阿姨，而是，他迫不及待想要再继续大展宏图。  
这公寓就像近日来出现的大多数新房子一样，已经内置了房屋自带的AI。Hiro曾浏览过代理商提供的宣传册，研究选项和报价，最后决定还是自己编写程序最为有趣。

但就在他的计划进行途中，他意识到Baymax并不太开心。他对此事表现得异常安静，然后开始问一些意有所指的问题，令Hiro不禁大笑着问他，怎么，你想换工作当一个家用机器人吗？  
Baymax只实事求是地说，他仅仅致力于关心Hiro的个人健康，而且他不懂Hiro为何还需要别的机器人。  
Hiro傻乎乎地脸红了，忍不住狂捏Baymax的脸颊，告诉他他只是在犯傻。

毕竟，继六年前他自己制造的外表之后，Hiro已经帮他制作了好几个新的外观平台，其中很多个都和Baymax最初的棉花糖-充气白胖外型大相径庭，通常是根据Baymax自己的建议而更换。  
所以，让Baymax成为他的家用机器人也没那么怪啦。

他备份了Baymax数据库里现有的资料，把来自原本的绿色芯片的核心数据做了一个新的存储点，然后，在艰难的编程之后（以及相当痛苦的调试阶段，因为Hiro忘记在烤箱程序里的if(shit is burning) {abort();}这句代码的最后加上括号，Baymax差点把房子给烧了），Baymax有了更大，更理性的现实世界存在方式。与这相辅相成的是自动导航的虚拟智能，可以让他在忙别的事情的时候接管某些重要的功能。

Hiro从冰箱里拿出一盘剩菜，放进了微波炉。  
电视上方的矮柜里传来一声沉闷的蜂鸣，与此同时，墙上的一盏绿灯转成了黄色。一阵呼呼声和窸窣的走路声之后，Baymax从楼梯上走了下来，以他最老的（好吧，在他手下最老的）外形出现。  
“需要我加热米饭吗？”Baymax问，系上了围裙，这幅景象是如此家居化，令Hiro的内心产生一种怪怪的温暖感觉。

在Hiro吃饭的同时他们打开了电视，他依偎在Baymax的怀里，但并没有真的在看电视。他跟Baymax讲述自己今天的所见所闻，告诉他自己最新项目的进展情况。  
“也许明天我应该让VI系统管理房屋，跟你一起去公司。我有段时间没有见到大家了。”  
在他们五人当中，只有Gogo去做了些不同领域的工作，不过大家还是经常见到她（和她一起拯救世界）。其他人，如今都已经年过三十，但依然满足于沉浸在学术研究当中。

Hiro曾经考虑过开设自己的机器人公司，但很快意识到这意味着他要花大把时间在无聊的书面工作、管理员工上，而跟机器人玩的时间则会变少。于是，目前他只把自己的技术卖给那些在运作企业上的专家。  
“你自己决定，”Hiro说。“不过，我希望你不要选过于笨重的外表。你知道Wasabi看到你撞到东西会抓狂的。”  
“黑色的那套挺时髦的，”Baymax说，而Hiro感到自己脸红了。在Baymax发展出的诸多技能当中，他的调情能力仍是最令人惊讶的。  
“你要是在公共场合穿那套黑色的外皮，我就不跟你去了。”  
“这跟那套外型的基本功能背道而驰。我建议你在我用那套外型的时候一直贴紧我，”该死的，Hiro绝不会让自己现在开始诅咒Tadashi该死的编程技术，因为这是他最不想记起的一件事，当他的机器人男友正谈论那套性爱玩具外型的时候。  
“我觉得我不太记得基本功能了耶，”Hiro说，努力不因为自己的调情而感到畏缩，毕竟对于他这样全部浪漫经历都是和一个机器人相处得来的男子，没人指望他调情能力能有多好，再说了，机器人也根本不在乎。“你为什么不帮我记起来呢？”

Baymax一语不发地站起，让Hiro从他腿上滑坐到沙发里，走到了角落的充电器里面。当他的白色塑料眼皮合上之时，从楼上传来了另一声蜂鸣。  
这一次，是Hiro走上了楼梯。

——————————————————————————————————————————

Baymax在床上等待着他。Hiro磨磨蹭蹭地走过去，突然害羞了起来。他注视着他在设计中留下的熟悉脸庞。  
这身黑色的外型又大又令人印象深刻，是磨砂的黑色，表面坚实。这个版本的Baymax是实心的，高分子材料紧贴着他的碳纤维骨架成型，但当Hiro伸手抚摸他的硅胶皮肤时，能够感到指尖的压力之下厚厚一层合成弹性橡胶发出令人愉快的咯吱声。  
他爬到了Baymax的身上，让这机器人用柔软但有力的手指分开他的双腿，他颤抖着，感觉到那双扶在他胯间的大手将他拉到光滑无缝的鼓胀阴茎上面。  
这是他面对这幅外型时总会害羞的主要原因，尽管这东西是他自己制造的——每当他看到这硕大的，硅胶外表的黑色阳具，他能想到的只是被它劈开会是怎样的感觉。

他低吟着，嘴唇贴着Baymax光滑的肩膀。  
“我应该打开振动模式吗？”  
Hiro点点头，没有抬起脑袋。  
“明白。我会从一级强度开始。”  
Baymax对他了如指掌。

贴在他胯部的手指开始震动起来，与之同步的还有抵在Hiro腿间的阴茎。当一只大手捧住他的臀部，让他紧贴其上的时候他喘息起来。振动很轻微，但深深刻进了他的躯体，因为隔着裤子而显得越发缄默。然后手指向上滑动，钻进他的衬衫，沿着他的腹部，肋骨朝上，画着微震的线条，覆上了他的乳头。他再度喘息，这一次发出了呻吟声。  
“快点开始啦，”他紧咬牙关出声，情不自禁地磨蹭着他的下身。  
“那么，我建议你先脱下衣服，”Baymax开口，放开了他，然后他飞速脱光了衣服，那双大手再度攫住了他，将他推成半跪的姿势。  
“求你，求你，”他呻吟起来，感觉到润滑剂沿着他的臀缝向下流。Baymax用令人抓狂的柔软手指将它推入他的体内。“是的，就那里，继续，”Hiro喘息出声。

不过，Baymax并不需要指导。没过多久Hiro就在他的指尖颤栗起来，随着振动模式的调高和Baymax每次推进的手指而喘着粗气。另一只手，光滑而温暖的，掠过他的胯部开始挑弄他胯间的阴茎，随着他后穴的频率而撸动。  
他感到小腹沉重而温暖的热流突然变得过于强烈了。  
“啊——停下，”他努力出声，而Baymax照做了。“你再这么弄下去我就要射了。就，你懂的。”  
“你更希望我在你体内的时候让你高潮吗？”Baymax问。看着Hiro自己制造的那根巨大的东西就够令人尴尬的了，但最令人尴尬的却是Baymax自身。不过是好的方面。  
“不如读我的心好了，哥们，”他喘息着说，在床单上擦了擦脸上的汗水。  
Baymax发出一道有旋律的轻哼，这是Hiro设计让他在被社交程序告知他必须回应，但他却无话可说的情况下使用的。这令他成为一个更好的健康顾问……

粗大的手指现在专注于扩张他，他的入口被一进一出的动作挤压扯动着。他感到润滑液深入了他的体内，而他伴着一声细小的呻吟收紧了肌肉。  
Baymax疑惑地停住了。  
“不，我还没，”Hiro回答，而Baymax一定是扫描了他的身体以证实数据，因为在短暂的停留之后他又继续了。  
这几乎是令人放松的，这机械的，平稳的动作，缓缓地让Hiro扩张开来，但它们很快开始变得几乎是磨人的，几乎完全不够。一阵阵欲望流过他的末梢，流经他的指尖，脚趾，他腿间的性器。

他移动了身体，随着Hiro躺下喘息，Baymax的手也在他身上挪了位置。  
“我觉得现在可以了……”  
“你想要怎么继续呢？”  
“……坐在那儿，对就这样，躺在那——对。”他再次爬到了Baymax身上，感到空虚而湿润。“我想要骑你。”  
“别着急，”Baymax说，而Hiro亲吻了他的脸颊。

尽管他已经充分扩张过了，他自己制造的这大家伙还是相当骇人。他用一只手扶住它，另一只手搭住Baymax的肩膀，将它的头部挤进了自己的身体。粗钝的边缘抵在他过度敏感的入口，这感觉令他全身绷紧。  
Baymax的手指分开了他咬紧下唇的牙齿。  
“这样会造成伤害，”他告诫道，而Hiro转过脸含住了他的指尖。尝起来有点麝香和咸味，等他全部舔净之后，他的舌尖滑过湿润的硅胶表面，舔舐着淡淡的橡胶味和自己的唾液。

另一只手再度将一根手指挤进了他的身体，深深插入之后释放了更多润滑剂，这次的量足以让Hiro感到它从自己的股间潺潺流出，即便他试图收紧自己将润滑液留在体内。他呻吟着，任由手指操进自己的身体，持续不断的动作精准得如同节拍器，等它滑出之后，这一次，他将Baymax粗大的阴茎塞进穴口时，轻而易举地就伴着润滑插入了。

他让身体缓缓下沉，感受它将自己的体内深深地撑开，几乎无法睁开双眼。他在半途停住了，感到全身酸痛而滚烫。  
“把——把你的手给我，”他艰难地开口，而Baymax的双手握住了他的胯部——有只手上残留的唾液在他的胯骨上留下了微凉的痕迹——帮助他动了起来。他低头看去，因为自己的皮肤被有力的手指抓紧而微微凹陷的样子激起了情欲。

就好象他下身有什么东西被释放了一样。他微微扭动着胯部，寻找完美的角度，等他找到之后深吸了一口气，开始动得更快，身体上下弹动着，下身剧烈地起伏。他感觉自己又要到了……  
Baymax轻抚他的后背，轻轻拽住他的头发。

“呼吸，”Baymax说，而Hiro深吸一口气，头晕目眩，意识到自己一直抑制着快感。Baymax终于垂下了手，开始套弄Hiro的阴茎。  
他试图放松，快感流过他的全身，随着每一次呼吸而变得更加强烈。搭在他胯部的手只是松松地扶着他，让他喘息着操弄自己。他能看到自己的汗水和体液全流到了那黑色磨砂的皮肤上面。  
“第——第四级……求你……”他呻吟着，努力让自己达到正确的角度，然后Baymax的阴茎在他的体内突然剧烈地震动起来，深深的搏动正好抵在他需要的点上——

高潮席卷了他的全身，一阵眼前发白的快感像花火般爆发开来。他感到自己一次又一次地夹紧了体内硕大的入侵物，几乎快要高潮第二次。  
Baymax的前身都一团糟了。Hiro也是一团糟。他自己挪动了身体，将Baymax沉重的身体拉得和他一同平躺下来。  
“让我帮你，”他开口，努力喘匀气息。  
“请你，”Baymax说，他的声音和以往一样轻快，但Hiro知道他此刻已经十分难忍了。  
他找到了掉在墙壁和床之间的某个特殊小仪器，把它放到Baymax的两腿中间，紧贴着他性器的底部。Hiro的双手滑润而黏糊，但他努力坚持按住按钮直到打开那个电磁场，那是他设计用来模仿人类内部性快感的部分。

“我希望能被亲吻，”Baymax说，而Hiro仔细固定住设备之后，爬到他身上，带着大大的微笑回答，“这我能够做到。”  
“大概没什么你做不到的事情，”Baymax说，而Hiro忍不住亲了亲他的脸。于此同时也没有阻止Baymax的声音。“你真棒，Hiro。”  
“闭嘴啦，”Hiro感到再次火热起来。他在Baymax的脸上留下了口水，感到嘴唇都肿了起来。“你才是最棒的那个。”  
他舔了舔Baymax厚厚的橡胶外型，感觉到它轻柔地陷了下去。Baymax又发出了有旋律的轻哼。

他听到一道低低的蜂鸣，那是Baymax加载了他需要的最高强度程序——大概是Hiro编写过最为复杂的程序，却是他绝对不会与人分享的。蜂鸣声消失了，他底下的身体僵直了好几分钟，与此同时Hiro将脸深埋在Baymax的皮肤，最终垂下手拿开了那个设备。  
当Baymax苏醒之后，他眨了眨眼睛，而Hiro朝他睡眼惺忪地笑了笑。  
“我们得清理一下，但我真不想起来。”  
“我会照顾你，”Baymax说，准备抱他起身。Hiro对他发出抗议，因为自己已经不是小孩子了。但Baymax还是轻而易举地抱起了他。“我想要讲一个笑话。”

“说吧，”Hiro很庆幸他们之前有商量好Baymax每次讲笑话之前都会事先警告。  
“我们不希望你的外观被损坏，因为你只有一个身体。”  
“哦哈，哈，哈，Baymax。你还是坚守健康顾问的工作吧，你那人造的幽默感总是如此清奇。只能靠那张太可爱的脸。”  
“我认为是您的脸才太可爱了，”Baymax郑重其事地说，随后将他抱下了楼梯。

-Fin-


End file.
